


Драбблы (DA)

by телохранитель мертвого короля (mai_cheska)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mai_cheska/pseuds/%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%BE%D1%85%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BB%D1%8C%20%D0%BC%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%82%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%B3%D0%BE%20%D0%BA%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%BB%D1%8F
Relationships: Calenhad Theirin/Shayna, Fenris/Female Hawke, Fenris/Hawke (Dragon Age)





	1. Варанья. По заявке: "Одна в чужой стране, в незнакомом городе и с риском попасть в Казематы"

Труп Данариуса шлепнулся ей под ноги. Рот был глупо разинут, на парчовой мантии стремительно расползалось кровавое пятно. Лето смял его, своего мастера, одним движением – вместе с будущим магистра Вараньи, – только внутри что-то хрустнуло и захлебнулось.  
– Убирайся, – сказал тот, кого уже сложно было назвать братом, и его пальцы била дрожь. Опасаясь, что это признак нетерпения, Варанья бежала, желание ее смерти у Лето было слишком сильным, чтобы рассчитывать на проявление большей милости.  
Город Цепей будто почувствовал одиночную жертву, десятками глаз – проституток, воров, попрошаек и авантюристов – следя за ней из каждой подворотни, сжимал вокруг шеи стальное кольцо, плавил цепь. Трудно стало вдыхать, словно алхимический порошок, а не пыль, забивал горло. Рождал пугающие образы.  
Город казался безобразным гомункулом, но и в нем угадывалось стертое величие – остистыми отростками проступало в разбитом позвоночнике Верхнего города: Крепостью и Церковью.  
Варанья пришла сюда, как на манок, но именно здесь увидела храмовников. В полном снаряжении трое шли по другой стороне площади, и в том, как они держались, в каждом движении она чувствовала неясную угрозу. Варанья, конечно, встречала храмовников прежде, в Минратосе, но воины Церкви в Киркволле были похожи на своих тевинтерских братьев, как высшие драконы на скальных ящериц.  
Страх прогнал обратно, в Нижние районы. Зайти в Висельник Варанья не решилась.  
Сгущались сумерки, когда в Литейном квартале ее окликнули. Из тени сделал шаг навстречу человек, мужчина, голос у него был царапающий, хриплый, неуловимо-знакомый:  
– Эй, девчонка, нужна помощь?  
И Варанья остановилась.


	2. Каленхад/Шайна, та самая ночь, когда Шайна опоила Каленхада любовным зельем

Леди Шайна знает: ничто не дается просто так.   
Гостья, протягивающая ей флакон с карминно-красной жидкостью, кратко сообщает, как им воспользоваться, но не говорит главного.  
— Почему вы делаете это? — спрашивает Шайна, хотя ее взгляд уже прикован к заветному пузырьку. Она не замечает, как женщина, чье лицо скрыто глубоким капюшоном, несколько раз смыкает и размыкает губы, прежде чем ответить.  
— Вы сразили тэйрна Симеона, госпожа, этого достаточно.  
Шайна принимает неожиданный дар, пытаясь совладать с поднимающейся тревогой — мутно-сладкой — как зелье, разливаемое ею в кубки. Но вкус зелья скрашивает вино, а тревогу не прогоняет ни улыбка Каленхада, с которой он встречает Шайну у своих покоев, ни легкость, с которой он соглашается впустить ее и отпивает дурманящего напитка. Королева в тягости и отдыхает в своей спальне — Шайна чувствует горячий стыд, думая об этом, ей чудится какая-то мерзкая опытность в подобных мыслях. Шайна резко опустошает свой кубок и замирает, глядя на Каленхада, не потому, что видит его другим, а потому что он вдруг смотрит на нее иначе.   
И на всю ночь забывает: ничто не дается просто так.  
Рассветные лучи оживляют золото в волосах Каленхада, когда он склоняется и целует шрам у груди Шайны, тот самый, полученный за него. В исступлении Шайна закрывает рот рукой, чтобы сдержать крик, но он раздается и — принадлежит не ей. Королева Майрин недолго медлит и бросается прочь.

***

Ведьма устало прикрывает желтые глаза, вспоминая непроизнесенное:  
— Вы сразили тэйрна Симеона, госпожа, это был мой брат…  
Леди Шайна мертва, эрл Мирдин мертв и нет Алденона рядом с Каленхадом Великим. Есть только утоленная месть, и она слаще любовного зелья. 


	3. По заявке: "AU, аналог Великой Французской революции в Орлее, гильотина желательна"

Неопытные палачи – развлечение наблюдающим, но каждая ошибка во время казни – продление агонии, издевка на пороге смерти. Во всяком случае, так проповедуют церковницы: если Андрасте была дарована милосердная смерть тевинтерцем, неужели мы окажемся неспособны на это?   
Избавление, но не муки, – мягко и настойчиво убеждают они толпу, непривычную к сменившим плахи и виселицы механизмам – последний подарок Дивайн орлейскому двору.  
Маску теперь снимают вместе с головой.  
Игрок стоит поодаль гильотины, и ему открывается отличный вид: еще несколько лет назад Виктория разделила бы их судьбу, а теперь – вот как.  
Прямо перед ним стоит мальчишка лет четырнадцати, на нем маска дома Монбейяр, из-за которой его плач звучит как-то по-животному и вместо сочувствия вызывает необъяснимое, глухое отвращение.  
Замолчи же, – думает Игрок, но ничего не произносит вслух. Отвлекается, разглядывая площадь. Полгода в застенках с одними слухами – и наконец возможность увидеть все своими глазами. Он рассматривает окружившую толпу (взволнованная ожиданием), палача (эльф), новый вид Вал Руайо (уродливый) в следах копоти и грязи, как в чешуе...   
Игрок делает шаг вперед. Он забылся и только сейчас понимает, что больше не слышит всхлипов мальчишки.   
Маску из корзины для голов выхватывают и бросают отдельно.   
Эта идея – не снимать масок – символическая казнь монархии? Изживание многовековой традиции? Обезличивание?  
Игрок чувствует толчок в спину и поднимается на эшафот. За несколько мгновений здесь открывается все: Орлей не умрет. Он сбросит ненужную, утратившую лоск шелуху, изменится, но не умрет.  
На лице Игрока змеится улыбка – по кусочкам, скрупулезно и неспешно Орлей собирает новую маску, под которой явит себя Тедасу – жаль только, что увидеть ее не удастся. Как жаль.


	4. AU, Инквизитор - Мерриль

—Это…   
Морриган срывает легкое покрывало с поверхности и оборачивается, ей хочется видеть лицо своей спутницы сейчас — будет на нем удивление? Растерянность? Интерес?  
У леди Инквизитор вздрагивает верхняя губа и сужаются глаза, она чуть склоняет голову:  
— Я знаю, что это, и не нуждаюсь в ваших объяснениях.  
Морриган теряется на долю секунды, пока ищет причину: возможно, это ревность, возможно, унижение: артефакт народа в руках шемлена — вряд ли радость для любого из долийцев. Даже для того, кто изгнан.   
Морриган понимает, но не сочувствует. Раскрытой ладонью она указывает на элювиан:  
— В таком случае, идемте?  
Инквизитор ступает первой, от зрительных искажений при переходе кажется, что в глазах у нее стоят слезы.  
На Перекрестке Морриган все же рассказывает — о своем странствии, о ловушках древних, о путях, на которые ступала отсюда. Инквизитор больше не просит ее прекратить, она разглядывает безответные зеркала, смотрит так, будто вернулась сюда спустя годы, будто не узнает знакомое прежде.   
— Какая насмешка, — говорит Инквизитор, замерев напротив одного из элювианов — бесполезного, хоть и не тронутого скверной. — Получить желаемое, когда перестал его желать.  
Пальцы царапают глухую поверхность стекла.   
Морриган молчит, она не понимает, но... сочувствует.


	5. AU: Мариан забирают в Круг, реакция ЛИ-Фенриса

Фенрис забирает книги. Не все, разумеется, – сколько успевает. Поместье Хоук больше не принадлежит ей; фолианты заклинаний, посохи, зачарованные медальоны, кольца – это все больше не принадлежит ей. Фенрису без надобности магические артефакты, так что пока решается вопрос о вступлении Гамлена в наследство, Фенрис забирает книги. Освобождает под них отдельные полки, стирает пыль, выметает паутину.   
Варрик заглядывает, когда Фенрис сжигает страницы манифеста Андерса (они вездесущи). Варрика Фенрис видит чаще прочих. Благодаря ему становятся возможны и регулярные встречи с Хоук в Казематах. Иногда что-то срывается, и тогда Фенрис пишет записки, короткие, беспокойные, а Хоук отвечает вереницей бесконечных подробностей и вопросов. Каждое из этих писем он прячет в книге Шартана. И все же, как правило, ему удается увидеть Хоук хотя бы раз в неделю.   
Ничего во внешности, кроме ее одежды (форменное одеяние Круга магов Киркволла) не меняется. У нее пытливый взгляд с прищуром, мягкая походка и даже загар еще не сошел, будто ее по-прежнему мотает между Рваным берегом и Расколотой горой, а не держат за каменными стенами.  
К Хоук тянутся и тут – другие маги, ученики, она сама рассказывает Фенрису о тех, с кем сближается и вздорит, о настроениях и тревожных предчувствиях. Фенрис знает, она не смирилась, наоборот, считает себя свободной быть в Круге и уйти, когда пожелает. Хоук говорит, что просто рассчитывает повлиять на что-то изнутри. Она не просит его ждать – один Создатель знает, сколько еще она проведет здесь.   
Фенрис думает о том, что Хоук сознательно выбирает для себя заточение – ради цели, долга? Это помогает избегать мыслей о том, как приковывает себя к Хоук, к Киркволлу, к неопределенности будущего он сам.   
Это – и книги, конечно.


End file.
